Two Breaths Walking
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Karena sendirian membuatku kesepian, aku akan bernafas bersamamu.". Sakura kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuatnya melupakan seseorang yang begitu penting. Kehadiran Syaoran yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya merasakan hal aneh di dalam hatinya. Adakah hubungan diantara Syaoran dan masa lalunya yang terlupakan?


_Karena kata-kata itu selalu kau inginkan, selalu kau cari._

_Tak peduli berapa umurmu, t__ak peduli siapa dirimu,_

_Tak peduli seperti apa hidupmu._

_Tanpa kau sadari kau mulai menginginkan kata-kata itu, kau mencarinya, mengharapkan seseorang memberi arti dari kata-kata itu._

_Tapi, mengapa?_

_Mengapa kau selalu menginginkan satu hal yang tak lebih dari sekedar ucapan semata?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Two Breaths Walking**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Cardcaptor Sakura (c) CLAMP_

_._

_._

_._

Waktu adalah satu hal yang selalu berjalan seiring dengan manusia.

Waktu adalah hal yang tak bisa menunggu, dan ia akan selalu kabur dari kita—tak peduli seberapa kuat kita menahannya. Kita tak bisa kembali ke satu detik yang lalu, kita juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu detik kemudian.

Tak ada yang tahu darimana waktu itu berasal. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang menetapkan bahwa waktu bisa menentukan berapa lama kita berdiri di dunia.

Tapi dari semua hal yang gadis itu inginkan,

Ia hanya menginginkan waktu. Ia menginginkan waktu... untuk kembali.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan," Seorang gadis dengan surai rambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap menghela nafas. "Kau membuat wajah yang menyeramkan."

"H-hoe?" gadis bernama Sakura itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Iris mata berwarna _Emerald_nya bertemu dengan iris mata sahabatnya, sang Violet. "Maaf, Tomoyo-chan. Aku.. hanya memikirkan beberapa hal."

"Soal ingatanmu?"

Sakura membuang nafas seraya mengangguk. Tomoyo hanya bisa menatap iba sahabatnya—bertahun-tahun gadis ceria itu berusaha menggali dalam ingatannya.

Sakura Kinomoto, 17 tahun. Sahabatnya itu dikenal sebagai gadis yang ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan... ajaib. Entah, ia seperti memiliki sihir, sihir untuk menyembuhkan. Namun bukan luka fisik, tapi luka di dalam hati setiap orang.

Namun dibalik senyum itu, Sakura memendam sebuah rahasia yang tak diketahui semua orang—kecuali Ayah dan kakak lelakinya. Bahkan Tomoyo sendiri tak tahu pasti cerita lengkapnya—ia hanya tahu bahwa Sakura, di umur 12 tahun, kehilangan ingatannya setelah mengalami koma 3 tahun lamanya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu memperburuk keadaan.

Sakura menjadi gadis yang murung—senyumannya seakan menjadi barang mahal yang tak bisa sembarang orang lihat. Ia kehilangan sihirnya, kata-kata yang biasa ia ucapkan—'_Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!', _mulai menjadi sebuah dusta belaka saja di pikiran Sakura. Butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu bisa pulih dan kembali menjadi gadis periang yang dikenal semua orang.

Namun setelah kembali menjadi Sakura yang biasanya pun, gadis itu masih mencari sisa-sisa ingatan masa lalunya. Entah apa alasannya, ia hanya berkata bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, sangat penting.

Dan ia ingin mengingat kembali apa sesuatu yang ia lupakan itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu lagi, ah." Tomoyo tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk bahu Sakura. "Tersenyum! Karena aku akan mentraktirmu Es krim rasa _Greentea _kesukaanmu."

"Benar?" Sakura langsung menangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Yaay!"

"Nah, nah. Sekarang, ayo buang wajah jelekmu itu dan ganti dengan senyum yang lebar. Kau tak mau 'kan Tsukishiro-san melihat wajahmu seperti itu?"

Rona merah menemukan jalannya menuju wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu kini semerah buah _Cherry_ yang terlihat manis. Yukito Tsukishiro, menyebutkan nama itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum. Sahabat baik dari kakak lelakinya—Touya—itu, adalah orang yang paling Sakura cintai saat ini.

..Ya, _**untuk saat ini**_.

Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura merasa..

Bahwa ada orang yang dulu ia cintai lebih, lebih dari Yukito dan siapapun juga- sebelum ingatannya terpecah dan hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Es krim _Greentea double scoop_ dan Es krim Jeruk _Double scoop._ Ada pesanan lain?"

"Um.. Tomoyo-chan, boleh tambah toping di atas Es krimku?"

"Sesukamu saja, Sakura-chan."

"Waai! Toping _Caramel _untuk Es krim _Greentea_~"

"Pesanan sudah dicatat, anda dipersilahkan duduk dan menunggu."

Tomoyo mengangguk dan Sakura langsung berlari ke meja terdekat. Meja yang berada di dekat jendela, tempat favoritnya. Disini ia bisa melihat bermacam-macam orang berjalan melewati taman, serangga yang mengitari bunga, dan awan putih yang bergerak dengan sangat pelan.

Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda. Sudah sering Sakura dan Tomoyo duduk di meja dekat jendela ini, dan Sakura biasanya melihat pemandangan yang hampir sama setiap harinya. Namun hari ini... ada satu hal yang berbeda.

Seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas bangku taman berwarna hijau—wajahnya tertunduk, matanya fokus pada buku Sketsa yang semenjak tadi ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Angin sesekali meniupkan surai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua, namun mata _Hazelnut_ nya masih tetap terpaku pada buku sketsa. Mungkin ia sedang menggambar sesuatu?

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memandangi seorang cowok selain Tsukishiro-san selama lebih dari satu menit, Sakura-chan."

"HOEEE!" Sakura sedikit terkejut dan kini ia menoleh ke arah Tomoyo. "T-Tomoyo-chan... jangan membuatku terkejut.."

Tomoyo tertawa kecil. "Jadi~ tertarik pada lelaki asing, hmm?"

"Asing?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya penuh tanya.

"Kurasa dia bukan orang Jepang. Wajahnya memang masih wajah Asia, namun sedari tadi ketika ada yang mengajaknya bicara, ia kelihatan susah untuk menjawab. Mungkin orang.. Korea? Hong Kong?"

"Hee.." Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut. "Dia kira-kira sedang menggambar apa, ya.."

"Entahlah," Tomoyo ikut mengarahkan pandangannya. "Mungkin melukis pohon Sakura? Sekarang 'kan musim semi. Sakura yang sedang mekar itu daya tarik utama musim ini."

Mungkin begitu, pikir Sakura. Namun sungguh—ia sebenarnya melemparkan pertanyaan itu hanya untuk basa-basi saja. Ia tak peduli lelaki itu melukis apa, tak peduli lelaki itu berasal dari mana—ia hanya tertarik dan ingin tahu siapa nama dan orang itu sebenarnya.

Apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu masih menjadi pertanyaan. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatan masa lalunya?

Sakura masih memandangi pemuda itu, tak sadar bahwa Tomoyo sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali karena pesanan Es krim mereka sudah tiba. Matanya terpaku—seakan tak mau pergi dari sosok tak dikenal itu.

Sampai akhirnya—takdir membuat mata mereka bertemu. Sang pemuda mengangkat wajahnya sesaat, dan, yang matanya temui pertama kali adalah mata Sakura yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi.

Untuk sesaat—semuanya terasa menjadi lambat. Guguran kelopak bunga Sakura, detak jam dinding yang berada di dalam kedai Es krim, suara Tomoyo yang memanggil-manggil namanya—

Lalu pemuda itu menggerakkan mulutnya yang semenjak tadi terbuka. Mulutnya bergerak, seolah berkata—

'_Sa-ku-ra?'_

Sakura terhenti dari lamunannya dalam sekejap, dan sensasi aneh ia rasakan di dalam hatinya—apa? Rasanya seperti—hatinya dipilin-pilin, rasanya tidak sakit—tapi sedikit sendu. Namun ia menyukai sensasi ini, rasanya seperti ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya, seperti ia pernah bertemu pemuda itu sebelumnya. Rasa rindu yang kuat.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo setengah berteriak, membuat Sakura akhirnya menolah ke arahnya. Sensasi aneh di dalam hatinya sekejap hilang begitu ia merusak kontak matanya dengan pemuda asing tadi.

"Maaf, Tomoyo-chan—ada apa?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak mau Es krim _Greentea_ favoritmu berubah menjadi teh hijau cair dengan campuran _caramel_. Rasanya pasti aneh." Ucap Tomoyo sembari menunjuk Es krim milik Sakura yang sudah setengah meleleh.

"A-aah—" Sakura mengambil sendok dan segera memakannya. "Maaf, aku... lelaki tadi—"

Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela—lelaki itu telah hilang dari pandangan.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya—membuat sendok Es krimnya terjatuh ke lantai, dan ia keluar dari kedai Es krim sembari melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Ia menghampiri bangku yang tadi disinggahi pemuda itu—selembar kertas yang sepertinya terlepas dari buku sketsa pemuda itu terlihat. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan melihat gambar yang tertoreh di atas kertas. Loh—bukan gambar pohon Sakura? Aneh sekali, pikir Sakura. Yang ada di atas kertas itu adalah dua orang anak kecil, lelaki dan perempuan, yang sedang bermain riang di taman. Anak kecil yang lelaki mirip dengan pemuda tadi, mungkin ini adalah sosoknya saat kecil. Namun gadis kecil yang ia gambar belum sepenuhnya selesai—masih belum jelas siapa gadis itu.

Namun gadis kecil dalam gambar itu memiliki satu hal yang mirip dengannya; mata berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

"Kehilangan jejak dari sang pangeran antah berantah?" Tomoyo menyambut Sakura yang sudah kembali masuk ke Kedai Cafe sambil tersenyum penuh arti. '_Bawel,',_ gumam Sakura.

"Tapi—aneh sekali, Sakura. Tak biasanya kamu seperti ini. Bahkan kalau kau kebetulan melihat Tsukishiro-san lalu ia menghilang saja, kau tidak mengejarnya."

"Entahlah..." Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi rasanya.. aku kenal pemuda itu, ia tidak asing bagiku."

Tomoyo menggumam '_Hmm,'_, sembari menatap selembar kertas yang berada di tangan Sakura. "Dan.. apa itu?"

"Oh, ini?" sakura memperlihatkan kertas bergambar itu kepada Tomoyo. "Entah, pemuda tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Tomoyo menggerakkan bola matanya, melihat gambar itu dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah—seakan dia tahu akan gambar ini.

"Gambar ini, bukannya taman dekat rumahmu? Lihat, pohon Sakura yang besar, dan ayunan kayu yang sedikit tua."

"Hoe?" Sakura melihat gambar itu sekali lagi dan matanya sedikit membesar. "...Ini memang taman dekat rumahku.."

"Oh, baguslah. Berarti pangeranmu tinggal tak jauh dari putrinya." Tomoyo tertawa kecil

"Tomoyo-chan bawel!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan kertas bergambar yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Pertemuan yang cukup aneh.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya sebelum memasuki ruangan. Terlihat sosok ayahnya yang tersenyum dari dapur sambil menjawab, "Selamat datang."

"Ah, kukira tadi ada gempa bumi. Ternyata monster baru menutup pintu, ya?"

Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangannya begitu mendengar suara yang mengejek itu. Kakaknya—Touya, lagi-lagi mengatainya monster.

"Terserahmu saja," balas Sakura setengah hati. "Aku tidur duluan, aku lelah."

Touya sedikit menatap aneh pada adik perempuannya yang biasanya selalu membalas setiap ejekan yang ia lontarkan. Namun hari ini, Sakura tidak peduli. Untuk hari ini, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh seseorang dengan rambut coklat tua yang tak bisa hilang dari otaknya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menutupnya dengan satu ayunan kaki kanannya—hal yang sebenarnya tidak sopan dilakukan. Namun ia sudah terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal lain. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk yang sudah siap untuk menemaninya terlelap. Namun matanya belum tertutup—matanya masih menatap langit-langit kamar, walau otaknya merubah fokus kepada hal lain.

'_Siapa? Siapa lelaki itu?'_ tanya Sakura di dalam hatinya. _'Kenapa otak dan hatiku seolah berkata bahwa ia pernah aku temui dahulu?'_

'_Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun?'_

Sakura tidak mau otaknya berpikir lebih jauh—ia tahu pasti lama-lama ia akan berpikir soal kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dulu, dan ia akan menangis. Dan Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menangis lagi.

"Aku sudah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Aku sudah berjanji untuk terus tersenyum," Sakura memeluk boneka beruang miliknya dengan erat. "..Aku sudah berjanji.."

"...Tunggu—tapi, kepada siapa aku pernah berjanji seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Setelah ribuan pertanyaan dan pikiran yang tak terjawab, Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya. Tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur di tengah-tengah konflik batinnya tadi malam, dan kini matahari sudah kembali muncul dan mengetuk jendela kamar Sakura yang ditutupi tirai merah muda. Sakura merentangkan tangannya seraya menguap—bersamaan dengan suara ketukan di pintu.

"Sakura-san, kamu sudah bangun?" Suara lembut milik ayahnya menyambut di pagi hari. Sakura tersenyum, "Sudah, ayah."

"Bisa kau mengganti baju dan ke lantai bawah? Sarapan hampir siap, dan kita kedatangan tamu."

_Tamu? Di pagi hari seperti ini?,_ pikir Sakura. Namun ia tidak melontarkan banyak pertanyaan dan hanya menjawab _'Iya'_ kepada ayahnya. Ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lupa, ia menata rapi rambutnya yang kusut dan mencuci mukanya agar tidak lusuh. Sakura tersenyum, sentuhan terakhir untuk parasnya. Kini, Sakura siap mengawali hari yang panjang.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah—ia dapat mendengar Ayahnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang, namun suara itu bukan suara Touya. Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding, jam delapan. Touya pasti sudah berangkat kerja dari tigapuluh menit yang lalu.

Jadi, suara itu pasti suara tamu yang Ayahnya bicarakan tadi.

Sakura memasuki ruang tamu—namun matanya tak bisa melihat jelas sosok tamu itu. Ayahnya terlalu tinggi dan ia menghalangi wajah tamu itu. Beruntung Ayahnya sadar akan kehadiran Sakura dan langsung menoleh.

Dan Sakura terdiam begitu saja begitu ia melihat sosok itu.

"Ah, Sakura-san, tepat waktu! Kuperkenalkan, salah satu mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar di universitas tempat ayah bekerja—Li Syaoran."

Lelaki itu! Lelaki yang kemarin berada di taman! Sakura bisa saja melompat kegirangan dan memeluk lelaki itu tanpa alasan—namun Sakura yakin ayahnya tidak mau melihat putrinya bersikap tidak sopan. Lelaki itu—Syaoran, ia pun terdiam melihat sosok Sakura—seolah sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia lihat kemarin, dari kaca jendela Kedai Es krim.

"..Sakura-san, bukankah lebih baik kamu memperkenalkan dirimu?"

"A-ah, iya!" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sakura Kinomoto, salam kenal.. Li-kun."

"Syaoran Li." Syaoran mengangguk sopan, namun ia tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Hal ini entah kenapa membuat Sakura sedikit sedih.

"Sakura-san, mungkin Ayah lupa untuk memberitahumu—bahwa, rumah kita kini akan dijadikan tempat tinggal sementara untuk Li-san." Ayahnya menatap Sakura yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Ia berasal dari Hong Kong, bahasa Jepangnya tidak begitu fasih, namun ia mengerti apa yang kita katakan. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa berteman baik."

"A-ah, iya..." Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "A-aku akan bawakan tasnya. Di kamar untuk tamu sebelah ruang kerja, ya?"

"Iya, kamar itu. Bisa tolong kamu bersihkan juga kamarnya sedikit? Aku akan menghangatkan sarapan kalian, karena sekarang pasti sudah dingin."  
"Un!" Sakura tersenyum dan hendak mengambil tas milik Syaoran—namun Syaoran melarangnya.

"Biar aku yang bawa tas ini, Kinomoto-san. Tolong tunjukkan saja dimana kamarnya."

"E-eh... Iya.. um, ikuti aku."

Sakura membawanya ke lantai dua, membawa Syaoran ke ruangan yang letaknya tepat di seberang kamarnya—kamar tamu. Dulu, itu adalah ruangan milik Ibunya, untuk bermain piano dan membaca buku. Namun kini, ruangan itu dipakai untuk tamu yang menginap.

"Maaf, ruangan ini jarang dipakai, jadi sedikit berdebu. Aku akan ambil penghisap debu sekarang."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kinomoto-san. Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu disini ya, Li-kun!"

'_Tunggu aku ya, Syaoran!'_

Syaoran menatap Sakura dengan lekat, membuat gadis itu untuk beberapa saat menatapnya penuh tanya. Ingatan masa lalu itu lagi, pikir Syaoran. Ia semenjak tadi tak bicara apapun, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin tahu. Apakah gadis di hadapannya ini masih sama dengan yang dulu?

Sakura berbalik, mungkin ia hendak mengambil penghisap debu untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang sedikit kotor. Namun—tidak, Syaoran tidak ingin gadis itu pergi, walau untuk beberapa menit. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menarik tangan gadis itu.

"...Jangan pergi, Sakura.."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan berdebar, tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh sesuatu yang hangat—tangan milik Syaoran, yang melarangnya untuk pergi.. atau untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Namun wajah serius yang Syaoran perlihatkan rasanya bukan karena ia tidak mau Sakura membersihkan kamarnya.

Lebih dari itu.

Namun sensasi aneh itu muncul kembali—suara langkah kaki, suara tawa riang, sebuah janji yang terucap. Entah dimana dan kapan, genggaman tangan ini terasa bukanlah hal yang asing, rasa rindu ini bukanlah hal aneh yang baru saja datang.

Tapi, kenapa Sakura tak bisa mengingat apapun?

"Li-kun..?"

Syaoran tersadar bahwa tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura terlalu erat—sampai-sampai gadis itu terlihat sedikit kesakitan. Syaoran buru-buru melepaskan tangannya sambil bergumam, '_Maaf'._

"Ah.. Aku akan membersihkan ruangan ini sendiri, aku juga harus memasukkan pakaianku dan meletakkan barang-barangku. Maaf ya, Kinomoto-san.."

"Ah—eh, kalau itu maumu, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi kupikir aku bisa membantumu." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kiri-kanan pipinya.

Sakua pun berlari keluar dari kamar Syaoran dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah. Apa itu tadi...?

.

.

.

Syaoran sesekali memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan. '_Bodoh, bodoh.'_ Batin Syaoran berkata. Ia menghela nafas sembari mengeluarkan barang-barangnya yang tak begitu banyak dari dalam tas dan menyimpannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Syaoran merasakan tangannya bertemu dengan figura kayu yang berada di dalam tas, dan mengambilnya. Matanya menatap figura berisikan foto itu untuk sesaat—sampai akhirnya ia memeluk figura itu dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingat apapun, Sakura...?"

.

.

.

_Waktu bisa mempertemukan, waktu juga bisa memisahkan. _

_Waktu terkadang terasa kejam, membuat jarak antara manusia menjadi sangat jauh. _

_Namun waktu juga bisa begitu lembut, mempersatukan manusia untuk selalu ada satu sama lain, _

_selamanya._

_Dan dari semua hal yang diinginkan,_

_Pemuda itu hanya menginginkan waktu milik orang yang dicintainya untuk kembali.._

_-__**To be Continue-**_


End file.
